dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatzegopteryx
|-|Hatzegopteryx= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 750 DNA |healtht = Starting Elder |healthl = 210 1260 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 32 192 |speedt = Starting: Elder: |speedl = 10 TBA |defense = 5 |oxygen=10 |desc = Lived during the Cretaceous Period. |growth = 1 |height = 10 FT |length = 40 FT |weight = 500 LBS}} In Real Life This gigantic Pterosaur which lived 66 MYA in the Late Cretaceous Period on the Hatzeg Island of Romania. It preyed on many dwarf dinosaurs like Magyarosaurus, Bradycneme, Balaur, and others. It was about the size of a Giraffe just like it's American relative, Quetzalcoatlus, though the Hatzegopteryx was generally larger. Called by the name "Stork of Doom" it was a frightening sight for any small animal. It probably was one of if not the only predator on the island which was inescapable, surrounded by deep waters it was like a prison for the sauropods, ornithopods and other animals. This animal gained popularity because of the documentary Planet Dinosaur ' of 2011. Information The Hatzegopteryx (Hats-egg-opt-er-icks) (Hateg Island wing) which is also nicknamed '"Hatz" or "Hatty" is the Quetzalcoatlus's only competition in Aerial combat, not counting the Ghidorahs. In fact, many players would consider the Hatzegopteryx to be a direct counter to the Quetzalcoatlus. The carnivorous Hatzegopteryx is stronger than the Quetzalcoatlus and Kaiju Sauroposeidon with a 12 damage points increase, making it the hardest-hitting obtainable aerial creature in the game. It once wasn't popular due to the fact that, just like the Guanlong, it glitched so hard it was difficult to use. It was unable to fly straight, and it was always careening around. Once you passed the baby stage, however, you could fix this by sleeping. Design The Hatzegopteryx has an overall thin Pale White body that is all unioned and smoothed out like all the new models. The Hatzegopteryx has a long and narrow head, Dark Gray beak and large wings, and a Light Gray frill on its head with a Black line that goes down to merge with its eyes. The animal's design was based off the design of the well known and respected paleontologist and pterosaur expert, Mark Witton. Creator Model made by: koekjeszijnlekker Roar The Hatzegopteryx roar is an echoing screech. Trivia *Released with version 5.8.0 on March 30th 2017. *For a long time, it was one of the only counters to Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus. |-|Galactic Hatzegopteryx = 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 3,000 DNA (Galactic Egg Limited) |healtht = Starting Elder |healthl = 210 1260 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 32 192 |speedt = Starting: Elder: |speedl = 10 TBA |defense = 5 |oxygen=10 |desc = Lived during the Cretaceous Period. |growth = 1 |height = 10 FT |length = 40 FT |weight = 500 LBS}} Information The Galactic Hatzegopteryx is a skin for the Hatzegopteryx that was only available through Galactic Egg and is one of the more valuable Galactic skins. It has a very beautiful design and model along with good animations, it is almost larger in bulk size from its original model. Some players call it "Duck" even because of how it looks like a duck due to its beak and feet similarities. Appearance The body of the Galactic Hatzegopteryx from the tail bottom fades from a black to a dark blue color to the head. The tip of it's tail and beak are yellow as the beak glows along with some hints of orange and red near the face. It's feet are light blue as it fades to dark blue and has orange talons. It's base near the neck is flopped up as the inside of it is glowing white. It has a slip of lighter glowing blue near its eyes which have stars in it. It's eyes are black with white stars except for 1 lone neon blue star in the center. It has magenta purple and dark purple frill on the top of it's head. It's mouth is blue with stars near the inside of the mouth with a tongue of purple. It's wings are black then fade to light blue from the body, as it has stars and constellations on the top of the wings. The underview of the wings it fades from red, orange, to yellow from the body. It had a white glowing stripe that lines from the black part of its body. It's body from the neck to tail are enveloped in rings according to size, with rotating, glowing yellow balls. Under the belly it has a glowing, yellow circle with a white line from the part of black of its body. It is one of the most complex and beautiful skins in the game. Trivia *This skin belongs to the Galactic Egg Collection. *This skin has a 4.5% random chance of hatching. Category:Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Aerial Dinosaurs Category:Pterosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Galactic Dinosaurs Category:Reanimations made Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Over/Under-Sized Dinosaurs